Whiskey Lullaby
by Diana's Helper
Summary: After Miroku is caught cheating on Sango, what follows makes up this songfic. Oneshot.CharacterDeath.MirSan.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or Inuyasha.

Writers note: Short songfic, just trying to get back into writing again. Read and rate, people. :

* * *

_He put her out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
He broke her heart she spent her whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

Sango could hardly believe what she was seeing that night, the night she had walked in to the shack where the crew was staying. Miroku had just asked her to be his wife, and she was gloriously happy and had planned to surprise her husband-to-be with a little "present" before the wedding. Kagome and Inuyasha had told her that he wasn't busy and was just resting in his room alone. Hah, alone. Instead, she walked in on Miroku and some stupid waitress from the eating house they had eaten in that night, doing the nasty on the floor. 

Needless to say the engagement was over.

Ever since that day, she had left the group, and Kagome had been keeping a worried eye on her. Sango knew this; but she no longer had any motivation to live. She **loved** Miroku, and while that didn't seem enough for him, it was enough to kill her inside. She lost weight, and lost her sanity in the bottom of a bottle. She had a problem.

_Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love him till I die  
And when we buried her beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Kagome knew something was wrong the moment she entered Sango's home. The sake bottles that littered the ground had become a common part of the scene there, but usually there was a very drunk Sango to accompany them with ranting and raving. This time, the house was silent, not even the sound of breathing rang out. Approaching the other room, she shoved open the door, taking in the sight on the bed and beginning to cry. Then she screamed and Inuyasha came running along with Miroku. 

Sango lay on the bed, not moving, her skin pale as, well …death. Beside her lay a half-empty bottle, and a note that was folded neatly, with Miroku's name and a heart on it. 

The funeral was conducted two weeks later, and all attended, but the saddest thing was the helpless look on Miroku's face. He didn't know what to do; having loved this woman for so long, and knowing that he had killed her made him want to die. All ready, he had caused everyone so much pain.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much he blamed himself  
For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
He finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

Miroku started to withdraw from society after that, no longer traveling about with the group or keeping in touch with them. It was said that the lecherous monk no longer looked at any other woman and spent all his time in shady bars drinking sake and talking about the one woman he had ever loved. 

It was like Sango was haunting him, and everywhere he looked he saw her face. He was no longer able to look at anyone, characterized not by his happy smile, but the shuffling way he walked and how he swayed all the time because he was never sober enough to walk in a straight line.

_Until the night_

_He put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
Clinging to her picture for dear life  
We laid him next to her beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

One night, Miroku turned up in a ditch behind a bar, his neck slashed. Apparently he had not been able to pay his bill, and the owner had dealt with him the only way he knew how. Again, they buried him in a grave right next to Sango's.

They died for their love.


End file.
